


安东尼奥：佣兵音乐家

by Radiose



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 赏金猎人！萨列里/卖艺音乐家！莫扎特, 阿丽塔AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: *赏金猎人！萨列里/卖艺提琴手！莫扎特*看完阿丽塔的脑洞，场景也在钢铁城，但是跟故事主线没有半毛钱关系。*月球设定。谁让阿丽塔是个巴萨卡呢（ 但是融合了一点法扎（*血腥场景描写有





	安东尼奥：佣兵音乐家

**Author's Note:**

> *赏金猎人！萨列里/卖艺提琴手！莫扎特  
> *看完阿丽塔的脑洞，场景也在钢铁城，但是跟故事主线没有半毛钱关系。  
> *月球设定。谁让阿丽塔是个巴萨卡呢（ 但是融合了一点法扎（  
> *血腥场景描写有

0  
暮色四垂，莫扎特放下手里的提琴，活动一下手腕，哼着歌数了一下琴盒里的零钱。  
并不是丰收的一天，他的收入勉强够赌一场机动铁球，喝酒就不行了。但好在他的赌运不错，有时能赚到足够他喝好几天酒的钱。  
他盘算着，漫不经心地在雨幕里拐进小巷，却险些被什么东西绊了一跤。  
那是个人，或者说，半个人。他的四肢都是机械的，手是尖爪，臂上附有尖锐的刺，看起来可怖，此时却被砍断了双腿和左手。他的右边大腿还残留到接近膝盖的位置，左臂也还剩了一截，左腿却连同他还是血肉之躯的髋部一起失踪了，血流了一地。  
但不论是谁对他做了这事，都对他的武器没有兴趣，证据就是他的右手紧紧地攥着的那把剑。雨水顺着尖锐的剑刃淌下来。  
他脸上的假面歪了，露出一只紧闭的眼睛。银色的睫毛上闪着湿漉漉的光，看得莫扎特愣住了。  
这时，他猛地睁开了眼睛，把莫扎特吓得向后一弹。  
猩红的瞳仁紧紧盯着莫扎特，但迟迟没有别的动作。莫扎特从对面墙边向这个陌生人靠近，小心翼翼地问他：“……你好？”  
“……”  
“我叫阿玛德乌斯，你呢？”  
对方泄了力似的，又把眼睛闭上了，从牙缝里挤出几个音节：“阿……玛……德乌斯……”  
“是的！”  
“……”再次失去了反应。  
莫扎特也说不出他为什么把这个人扶了起来。尽管一站起来他就险些把他反手丢下，造成二次伤害：“你好重啊！”  
“杀……”陌生人用气音说，莫扎特挨得近，听得清清楚楚，尽管雨滴打在他的残存的肢体上发出响亮的滴答声。  
莫扎特也说不出他为什么没把他当场丢下，而是扶他回了自己的小房子里。  
也许是他的眼睛长得好看吧。

1  
萨列里睁开眼睛时，看到的是个木制的房顶，视野两边有几叠纸摇摇欲坠。  
“？”他又闭上眼睛。他记得的最后一件事明明是他被队友背叛，砍伤。他尽力逃跑，最终头晕目眩地倒在一条无人的小巷里。  
难道他死了，上了天堂？但是天堂应该长成这样吗？  
他又睁开眼睛，这次对上了一双碧绿的眸子，灿烂的金发支棱着竖起，几乎点亮了他整个视野。  
那人扶着他坐了起来。这下他能看清他在一间狭小的屋子里。天堂应该不长这样吧，他想。  
他的腿上支了一个小桌子，一碗粘稠的不明物体啪嗒一声被摆在上面。  
有着碧绿眼眸的男人在屋里团团转着收拾房间，但萨列里觉得房间好像更乱了。  
“萨列里，是吧？算你运气好，碰到了我。我给你换掉了一半的身体，重新装了腿和手，还大发慈悲给你换了一个灵敏度更高的手部感受器。”  
“谢谢。”他回答，接着问，“你怎么知道我名字的？”  
“哦？”他寻找了一下，翻出一张卡片扔过去。萨列里一把接住，是他的赏金猎人证。新的肢体还挺好用的，他默默地想，悄悄活动了一下。  
“但是！”那人继续说，“天下没有免费的午餐，你花光了我的积蓄，现在你欠我五千信用点。还清之前不准走。”其实只花了他五十，剩下的是从萨列里的账户里提出来的。  
“……”萨列里攥紧了自己的猎人证。现在他确定这里不是天堂了。

2  
莫扎特——现在萨列里弄明白了他的名字——大大咧咧地一屁股坐在床边，接着说：“但我没找到东西替换你的能量核心。”他指了指萨列里左臂上的一个空洞，“所以我猜你没法重操旧业了。”  
“我可以……”萨列里刚说了三个字就被打断了。  
“我是个卖艺的提琴手，你可以跟我一起去！每天收入我六你四，但是还清之前你是不会拿到钱的哦！”他这才想起来似的打量萨列里：“话说回来，你会乐器吗？钢琴？小提琴？”他看看他的手指，“吉他？口琴？”  
萨列里根本来不及做出回应，莫扎特就沮丧地大喊：“不是吧手不能用就算了连嘴也不能用吗？！”  
萨列里额角一跳，隔壁开始敲墙壁：“阿玛迪污斯！把你的黄腔收一收！这边隔音多差你不知道吗！这人还是我帮你救的呢！”  
莫扎特对他一笑，但萨列里并不觉得那里面有多少不好意思的成分：“隔壁邻居。”  
“其实我会拉小提琴。”他低声说，把爪子收起来露出里面的手指：“既然如此，那就请多指教了。”  
隔壁模模糊糊地传来一声骂街。

3  
接下来的日子里萨列里每天跟着莫扎特早出晚归地上街拉琴。钢铁城的人们忙于生计，很少有人愿意停下来听他们的音乐，顶多经过时给他们一点零钱。  
萨列里悄悄地想，或许只有自己知道这些音乐有多么的美妙。他想起受训成为赏金猎人前自己偷偷写下的音乐，和在受训时被砸坏的小提琴。如果没有这个爱好，或许他会成为一个更好的雇佣兵，也不会遭遇这次事故。但正是因为这个爱好，他才欣赏到了莫扎特自己作出的美好音乐。  
是的，他终于知道了屋子里那些摇摇欲坠的纸堆是什么。那些都是莫扎特写的曲子。  
他在第一次读到那些曲子时楞在原地足足五分钟，那之后他才把心神稳定下来，把谱子扔回莫扎特怀里。而莫扎特，像个国王般微笑，欣赏着他的表情。  
但奇怪的是，莫扎特似乎并不在意除了萨列里他没有一个认真的听众——在他出现前更是一个也没有。  
“能把音乐演奏出来不就够了吗？”他还是笑眯眯的，“有没有听众并不能折损它的美。”  
那为什么还要写下来呢？萨列里咽下了这个疑问。他没有余力再问了，他已经被音符的美刺伤。

4  
萨列里虽然有基础，但演奏技巧早已生疏，晚上不得不在莫扎特的房子里练习。  
莫扎特的生活也被改变了。在第一天结束，他想拐去酒馆时，萨列里拦住了他。他用那双红瞳不赞成地盯着他看，语气却意外地颇为温和：“我需要你告诉我练得怎么样了。”  
如果莫扎特能抵御那双眼睛，萨列里根本不会被他捡回来。  
莫扎特只能老老实实呆在房间里，边给萨列里的练习提建议，边在一张张谱纸上涂涂写写。  
这样的日子持续半个月之后，莫扎特执意要去酒馆呆一晚上。  
“但是……”  
“但是也没用！”莫扎特喊：“我已经两周都没和人上床了！你还不让我去酒馆，你要上我还是让我上？”  
莫扎特转身就走，还没挨到门边就被萨列里拉住了。萨列里显然情绪也颇为激动，手指化为爪子，紧紧箍住莫扎特的手臂。  
“我……”萨列里说。他想说，我半身都机械化了，但你总能想出办法的。他想说，我真的很喜欢你的音乐。他还想说，我爱你。这些所有的话堵在喉咙口，却一句也说不出口。情急之下，他低头吻住了莫扎特。

5  
莫扎特推着他向后走去，直到萨列里“砰”的一声重重倒在床上。  
萨列里挺起身躯，一手捧着他的脸还想接着吻他，却被莫扎特抵在他唇上的一根手指止住了。  
莫扎特坐在他腿上，两腿跪坐着分开，硬起的阴茎抵着他的。他也想要他，萨列里意识到。这个认知使他开心了起来，抬起头征询地看他。  
莫扎特不知道从哪摸出一管润滑剂：“我知道你已经没有老二和屁眼了。”萨列里脸红起来，却没阻止他继续说，“那就用手吧。别浪费了那么灵敏的感受器，好好感受我的屁股吧~”  
萨列里舔吻着他的乳头，一边伸进一根手指。真的很热很紧，这是他唯一的感受。  
他试探着抽插了两下，莫扎特呻吟出声，随着他的动作扭动身体。  
最开始他们是坐着的，莫扎特渐渐脱力，于是他们面对面躺倒在了床上。几次抽插后莫扎特尖叫着射在他的肚子上。  
萨列里把手指抽出来，上面沾着些黏糊糊的东西，他下意识把手指伸到嘴边舔了舔。莫扎特看着这场景，只觉得刚射过的阴茎又抽动了一下。他按按萨列里的肩膀：“下一次用嘴好不好？”  
萨列里安静地向下移去。

6  
半夜，萨列里在小提琴的乐声中醒来。他微笑着看在月光中拉琴的金发的爱人。  
“你醒了？”他察觉到萨列里的动静，手上不停，转过身问他。  
“嗯。”萨列里坐起身，却被莫扎特的下一句话惊得一滞。  
“你可以走了。”他说，眼神定在琴弦上，“我骗了你，其实你只欠我五十，早就还清啦。钱袋你知道在哪的，也可以多拿点，去换个能量核心。”  
萨列里愣了一下：“但是这些……不可能只要五十信用点。”  
“剩下的钱我从你的佣兵账户里取的，归根结底是你的钱……”  
他话没说完，萨列里就突然站起，带上那个闲置已久的假面，手化为利爪，手臂和腿上的尖刺一根根竖起，身上覆上护甲。他一把抓起燎原之刃：“钱是从我账户里取的？”  
“是……的……”莫扎特被这一系列动作吓得呆住了，连琴也忘了拉。  
外装里传出一声变调的叹息。  
“我是不是从没说过，我是被队友背叛的？”  
萨列里是被背叛的，只要那个队友发现他的账户有动静，就知道他没有死，那必定会来继续未完成的杀戮。  
莫扎特刚想通这层，门口便传来一声巨响，像是一个庞然大物重重地踹了它一脚。

7  
萨列里从已经不复存在的门里走出去，平静地和外面的人打招呼：“伊凡。”好像他们不过是要再次一起出去执行个任务。  
门外的人堪称庞然大物，他全身都机械化了，头上有两只弯曲的角，体型是常人的两倍。  
“萨列里。”伊凡回答，声音低沉，嗡嗡作响 ：“余不是针对你，主要还是因为约瑟夫不厚道。但余绝不会再次失手了。”  
他举起手上的长矛。  
萨列里也回应般地举起兵器。  
伊凡的眼神突然落在他身后，阴森地笑了：“你找的小男朋友不错啊。”  
话音刚落，那长矛便以千钧之力落下，带着劲风朝莫扎特刺去。  
萨列里一惊，试图格开他，却还是慢了一步。他心里并不想看到接下来的景象，却还是不由自主地顺势转过了头去。  
下一秒，莫扎特不知怎么挡下了那一击。同时他意识到，那并不是莫扎特，起码不是他认识的那一个。  
他的同伴，他的爱人，头上可没有一只角，身上也不会不断地微调，显露出一身钢铁身躯。

8  
接下来发生的事情萨列里也说不清，即使对他来说，这一切也发生得太快了。“莫扎特”兔起鹘落地夺下伊凡的矛，干净利落地把他的脑袋捅穿了。  
接着他走过来。萨列里用上了毕生的定力才没有后退，举起燎原之刃逼问他：“你是谁？阿玛德乌斯呢？”他下定决心即便不敌也要拼尽全力。  
那个“莫扎特”走得近了，他才发现他的眼睛也变成了黑红色，还有两个十字形的瞳孔。就像是传说中被魔鬼附身的人。  
“你就是那个阿玛迪死活要护着的人吧？脸长得不错，难怪他喜欢。”  
萨列里咬牙切齿地说：“回答。我的。问题。”  
“啊呀，那么自我介绍一下。”“莫扎特”悠悠地说，“我是安度西亚斯。”  
“我和阿马德乌斯是一体两面，算是吧。他总是不肯乖乖听我的回撒冷去，宁肯呆在这个破破烂烂的地方。其实也要感谢你，动摇了他的心神。那么，我就不客气了。”  
安度西亚斯说完，伸出一根手指，从萨列里的假面上轻轻滑过，又笑了一下：“伤了你他肯定不开心，算了，放过你吧。”  
那笑容与往常别无二致，却使萨列里觉得无比陌生，浑身发冷。他不知道那是自己的肉身再也驱动不动这身外装，还是别的什么原因。  
安度西亚斯的身后弥漫出一片黑雾。萨列里痛苦的弯下身去，爪子深深抠进土里。那一瞬间一串念头从他脑子里闪过。  
明明没有必要却还是被写下的曲谱。莫扎特在提分手时也没有停过的演奏。几乎乐声一停便现身的安度西亚斯。  
他明白了。莫扎特是怎么对抗这个天上的魔鬼的。  
他以最快的速度跑回房里，褪下外装，取出小提琴。  
“阿玛德乌斯！”他喊，一边把小提琴架上肩膀，拉出出现在他脑子里的第一个旋律。  
“阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特！”他又跑出去，因为气力不支音符有些颤抖，但他不管不顾地接着喊，“留下来！”  
“留下来。别走……”他踉跄跪倒，手下的曲子却没有停过。  
音乐一响起安度西亚斯的表情就凝固了。渐渐地，他身后的黑雾散去，全身都发生了细微的变化。额头的独角逐渐缩短，身体恢复了原样。  
莫扎特向前一倒，正好倒在萨列里的怀里。他轻声道：“安东尼奥……”  
乐声断了，月光照在两具依偎在一起的身体上。

9  
萨列里睁开眼时，莫扎特早已醒了，笑眯眯地坐在床头看他：“小星星变奏曲？我也很喜欢那首。”  
萨列里脸色发红，突然想起自己都做了些什么。他伸手去握对方的手：“你没事吧？”  
莫扎特笑眯眯的，这时他看起来又是那个萨列里熟悉的音乐家了：“没事了哦。那时候的安东尼奥很帅呢，简直想这么做一次！顺便，下次记得试试揉弦？”  
他的语气仿佛只是在谈演奏技巧，但萨列里捕捉到了话里的暗示，脸越发红了起来。  
就在他们越凑越近，下一秒就要贴到一起时，一个银发男人敲门进来：“啊，你们都醒了，很精神的样子嘛。”  
萨列里一惊，反手把莫扎特推下了床。  
那人嘴角一翘，最终还是憋住了笑声：“我们还没见过吧？我是桑松，住你们隔壁。是我把你们扛进来的，不用谢。外面那个大个子被大家拆分得差不多了，我给你们抢了个能量核心回来。”  
莫扎特说：“谢了。这次又要多少？”接着转头用抱怨的语气对萨列里说：“之前都是他狮子大开口要五千！”  
桑松一脸无奈：“这个嘛，回头再算好了。但是你们晚上动静要是小点就给你们打个折。”他把核心往莫扎特那一抛，又开门出去了。  
莫扎特一把抄住，笑着说：“听见了？记得小声点哦。”  
萨列里点点头：“你记得才对吧。”接着一把揽过他，在灿烂的阳光中吻了下去。

FIN


End file.
